Desorden bidimensional
by TheCandyRusher
Summary: En una dimensión, los chicos son famosos. En la otra no. ¿Qué sucederá cuando ambas dimensiones se mesclen?
1. La primera dimensión

Capítulo 1. La primera dimensión.

Los rayos de sol mañanero se colaban por la ventana de su habitación, James se miraba en su espejo mientras peinaba su cabello con su peine de la suerte, hasta que de pronto dejó caer su preciado objeto y la vista se le nubló. El chico bonito calló de rodillas en el suelo de su habitación.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para normalizar su vista, pero cuando intentó abrirlos no obtuvo resultado, no supo en qué momento se desvaneció.

De pronto se vio a sí mismo en una habitación tenebrosamente obscura, intentó observar a los seres que estaban uno a cada lado, y vislumbró un pequeño aparato en las manos de uno de ellos.

Lo único que pudo distinguir fue a dos personas vestidas de negro que se miraban mutuamente.

El ser de su derecha habló rompiendo el penetrante silencio.

–Bien. Con esta máquina, podemos mover todo sobre al menos 2 dimensiones –rió-. Podemos causar desastres, revoluciones, y todo lo que se nos dé en gana, nos divertiremos mucho. Ese inventor de quinta nos dio su tan preciado invento a precio casi regalado, fue tan fácil convencerlo. Pero no sabe que en realidad está en manos equivocadas, porque nosotros haremos todo menos usarlo como se debe.

–Lo entiendo. Y no puedo esperar a que empiece la diversión –respondió el ser de su izquierda con voz femenina-. ¿Con qué empezaremos?

–Bueno, enviaremos este aparato a un chico tonto y curioso de la segunda dimensión, para que lo use, y veremos resultados en poco tiempo.

– ¿A quién? –preguntó James en un susurro casi inaudible, su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo que sentía en esos momentos.

–A Logan García. –contestó la voz masculina-. Por cierto James, puedes llamarme Daniel, Daniel Diamond. La chica es Caroline, mi ayudante malvada.

James lo miró sorprendido al oír su nombre, tenían el mismo apellido. –Eres…

Tu hermano, desafortunadamente –interrumpió Daniel haciendo una mueca de odio puro, la cual James no pudo ver debido a la obscuridad intensa que los envolvía. No obstante, Daniel si podía ver a través de la obscuridad, y cuando vio el gesto de sorpresa en la cara de su hermano, no pudo reprimir su carcajada.

Este no es un encuentro agradable, James. Odio a mamá y a papá. A ti y a tu tonta carrera de cantante. Detesto a tus amigos y amo a tus enemigos. Solo quise encontrarte para informarte de que voy a destruirte –dijo el chico de un solo respiro, su voz se oía cargada de un rencor insufrible-. No acepto ningún interrogatorio, pregúntale a mamá y a papá, yo no te contaré nada.

James estaba inexplicablemente sorprendido, en su cara se podía ver la tristeza, la confusión y la duda, sus ojos color avellana estaban abiertos y cristalinos. Él simplemente no podía creer que su hermano lo odiara, tampoco pensó que sus padres le ocultaran algo tan importante, sus emociones lo estaban matando poco a poco, él estaba paralizado, rígido como una piedra. Se desmayó, cayó al piso estrepitosamente y el eco del sonido perforó el silencio.

Daniel había observado todo lo que sucedió con su hermano, al verlo caer solo se burló descaradamente y luego volteó la mirada hacia Caroline quien también se burlaba riendo como hiena.

–Te equivocaste de apellido, es Michell, no García –corrigió Caroline aún entre risas volviendo al tema anterior.

–No seas tonta. Michell es de la primera dimensión, Logan García es de la segunda.

– ¿Pero no nos confundiremos con nombres tan parecidos? –preguntó Caroline con mucha inseguridad en la voz.

–Por supuesto que no. lo único que tienen en común los chicos de ambas dimensiones es que son tan iguales como dos gotas de agua, además de que se conocen desde el jardín de niños –respondió Daniel-. Lástima que James no sabrá esto, eso le pasa por desmayarse, es lo que ocurre por ser un simple mortal –hizo un gesto de desprecio hacia su desmallado hermano.

–Y después de enviar esto a Logan García ¿Qué haremos? –Caroline se comía las uñas de lo ansiosa que se encontraba, le gustaba que Daniel fuera tan malvado.

El chico agitó su mano en el aire hasta que tomó fuerza, y dio una bofetada a James haciendo que este despertara y lo mirara sobresaltado.

–divertirnos. Pero por ahora, solo quiero aconsejarle a mi hermanito que disfrute sus últimos momentos como cantante, porque todo terminará más pronto de lo que crees.

-Pero… ¿qué sucederá? –preguntó James con tristeza-. Deberías destruirme solo a mí y no a mis amigos.

–ya te lo dije. No lo repetiré. Además, será divertido ver como un grupo pop tan famoso cae, y se desintegra poco a poco presa de un gran escándalo.

– ¡No! ¡Big Time Rush apenas está empezando! –James se estaba alterando de nuevo, él no quería dañar a sus amigos.

–Querrás decir, se está terminando. Este es el principio del fin –se burló Caroline con malicia.

–Pero…

–Conste que te lo avisamos –expresó el otro-. Luego no digas que no lo hicimos.

–Adiós, niño bonito –fue lo último que James escuchó antes de volver a la realidad repentinamente.

Abrió los ojos sin dificultades y vio una forma borrosa frente a él.

– ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Carlos mirándolo afectuosamente-. James, tienes un moretón en la mejilla ¿quién lo hiso?

El recién nombrado se asustó y tocó su mejilla derecha con cuidado, era justo donde Daniel lo había golpeado, ardía, y se dio cuenta de que no había sido un sueño. Dudó, no sabía si hablarle o no de lo sucedido, era demasiado drama.

–Cuéntanoslo mientras desayunamos. Todos nos están esperando –habló Carlos notando la duda en la cara de su amigo.

–Está bien –james se levantó del piso y siguió a Carlos hasta el comedor, antes de todo fue a lavar sus manos y se sentó entre Kendall y Logan.

–Tardas demasiado James –reclamó Kendall.

–Hubieran visto su cara. Se veía como que…. –Carlos intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas. ¡Asustado! Eso es. También tenía otra expresión que no pude descifrar. Era…

– ¡Claro que estaba asustado! ¡Esos seres me dijeron que Big Time Rush se terminaría pronto, quieren arruinar mi gran sueño! –gritó James sin poder controlarse.

–Tranquilo James, el viaje musical apenas empieza –sonrió Katia sentada frente a él-. No puede acabar tan repentinamente… bueno excepto la vez que Griffin casi lo logra.

–Pero esta vez no sucederá. Tal vez Gustavo nos llame para hacer una gira mundial –dijo Kendall al tiempo que su móvil comenzó a sonar, miró la pantalla y sonrió para sí-. Y hablando de Gustavo.

–Hola, buenos días –saludó el rubio educadamente.

– ¡Perros! Vengan a mi estudio inmediatamente. Tengo algo que decirles –fue el saludo de Gustavo.

–Está bien. Solo danos tiempo para terminarnos nuestro desayuno.

–Bueno –aceptó el productor de mala gana-. ¡Pero no tarden!

Kendall escuchó el sonido de llamada finalizada.

– ¿Qué dijo Gustavo? –preguntó Logan mientras se terminaba su desayuno, era pollo con forma de dinosaurio.

–Nos quiere ver en el estudio inmediatamente, porque tiene algo que decirnos.

James comenzó a temer lo peor.

Una hora después.

Los chicos se encontraban en el estudio, Gustavo los miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

James lo observó atentamente y su miedo creció.

–Dilo de una vez –murmuró Kelly.

– ¡Iremos de Gira!

Al oír esto los chicos comenzaron a dar gritos de emoción y a ponerse como locos, James soltó un gran suspiro y se relajó. "Ahora solo debo resolver lo de mi hermano"-pensó mientras sonreía-. ¿Pero por qué tenías esa cara? –preguntó algo confundido.

– ¡No me gusta que ustedes hagan un desastre en las giras perros! Bueno. Si y a la vez no –Gustavo no sabía admitir que los chicos le agradaban mucho.

– ¡No lo haremos esta vez! –gritó Kendall alegremente.

– ¿Enserio? No les creo.

–Lo prometemos –dijo James.

–Con el corazón –le siguió Carlos.

Logan asintió con la cabeza.

– ¡Está bien! ¡Confiaré en ustedes! –gritó Gustavo al tiempo que Kelly sonreía.

–Bueno, ahora debemos ensayar ¿no es así?

–Así es Kendall. ¡Vallamos a afinar sus voces para ensayar 20 canciones! –exclamó Gustavo sentándose frente al piano. Estaba acomodando sus dedos en el teclado hasta que inconscientemente volteó a mirar a James con atención, cosa que nunca hacía-. –Espera ¿quién te hiso eso? –señaló el moretón.

–E. no es nada Gustavo…

Al instante todos miraron a James, Logan se quedó sorprendido al ver la mejilla, tenía varias tonalidades de morado y rojo alrededor, además estaba inflamado. –Ese no es un golpe normal –susurró a sus otros 2 mejores amigos quienes asintieron dándole la razón.

– ¿Quién te cacheteó James? ¿Fue Camille? –quiso saber Kendall a pesar de que no se viera como una simple bofetada.

–No chicos no es nada. Solo me golpee y ya, se me quitará en cuestión de días –mintió James.

–Bueno –Gustavo se encogió de hombros y continuó con el ensayo sin dejar ver su preocupación. "miente, yo lo sé. Averiguaré quien hiso eso. Nadie se mete con mis perros" –pensaba.

Y así empezaron los ensayos para la próxima gira de Big Time Rush.

Días después, los chicos se despidieron de sus amigos de Palm Woods y subieron muy emocionados al autobús de giras, iniciando el viaje hacia su primer destino.

Lo que no saben es que su gira podría terminar en un desastre. Solo que esta vez, ellos no serían los principales causantes de esto.

.

¡Hola!

¿Cómo han estado?

Solo había borrado esta historia para volverla a subir porque me gusta más así ¿a ustedes no?

Tengo algo muy importante que decir.

Voy a darle prioridad a esta historia, ya que tuve la idea desde el 2013 y a estas alturas me da pena conmigo misma llevar tanto tiempo con una misma idea y no poder avanzar, creo que ya es tiempo para que le dedique más atención, porque fue el primer fic que se me ocurrió de Big Time Rush y no pienso dejarlo abandonado por más tiempo.

Esto no significa que vaya a abandonar o pausar las otras historias por mucho tiempo, también lo hago porque sinceramente las ideas de "Editando tu memoria" se me borraron de la computadora y de la mente, y no quiero descontinuar el orden que desde un principio les dije.

Así que si alguien tiene una idea para "Editando tu memoria" principalmente o para cualquiera de las otras historias, por favor hágamelo saber por review o pm, se tomarán en cuenta.

Prometo que subiré un capítulo de "Editando tu memoria" ni bien tenga una idea.

De momento, esperaré sus reviews en esta historia, espero sepan comprender lo de las otras.

Se despide

TheCandyRusher


	2. La segunda dimensión

Desorden bidimensional 2.

Capítulo 2.

En una extraña dimensión que nadie conoce y que te puedes imaginar, vivían Carlos Diamond, James Knight, Kendall Mitchell y Logan García.  
>Estos 4 chicos son amigos desde que se acuerdan, tal vez desde su más lejana infancia, o posiblemente desde que entraron a la primaria. Realmente no lo recuerdan. Pero… ¿Eso que importaba? Ellos eran amigos. Unidos por un no sé qué, ¡Por causas del destino! Y ya, eso era todo lo que les incumbía.<p>

Así que ahora, desde su pequeña pero bonita casa, Logan llamaba a Kendall para darle una interesante noticia. Que él estaba seguro, alegraría a su amigo.

(Llamando)

-¿Pero por qué diablos no contesta? –se preguntó Logan impaciente. -¡Es urgente! Colgó y volvió a marcar el número telefónico de la casa de su amigo.

(Llamando)

* * *

><p>En casa de Kendall, el rubio se encontraba más dormido que despierto acostado en el sillón de la amplia sala.<p>

Al fin era viernes, la poca tarea que le habían encargado estaba perfectamente hecha y terminada, su cuarto ordenado, y todo indicaba que podría verse con Logan y Carlos para hacer tonterías todo el fin de semana. "¡Qué alivio!"–pensaba con los ojos serrados.

Estaba tan relajado que se quedó dormido, y al poco tiempo una voz en su sueño le arrebató su preciada tranquilidad.

–El sonido del teléfono indica malos augurios –susurró Daniel-. ¡Qué horrible! Pobre de ti –dijo Caroline con sarcasmo-. El chico escuchó una carcajada burlona, y casi al mismo tiempo, el rin del teléfono lo sobresaltó.

Inicio de llamada.

–Hola, ¿Quién es? –preguntó Kendall con ese tono de voz tan conocido para logan, el mismo de alguien asustado. ¡No, no me mates! ¿Cuales malos augurios? ¡Habla!

Logan se quedó sorprendido y sin palabras al otro lado de la línea causando que Kendall se pusiera aún más nervioso y comenzara a temblar como gelatina, tenía sudor frío en la cara.

– ¡No te atrevas a dañar a mis amigos! ¡Los amo y daría mi vida por ellos! –gritó Kendall amenazante, el miedo lo dominaba.

–Ken… Kendall… también te amo… -Logan comenzó a sentirse asustado-. ¿Est… estás bien?

¡No, no estoy bien! ¡Tienes malos augurios, que tal vez incluyan a mis amigos! ¿Cómo te atreves, voz desconocida de mis sueños, a hacer esa estúpida pregunta? ¿Y encima causarme este sufrimiento y preocupación por ellos? ¡Y, por tu propia vida, no vuelvas a repetir que me amas! ¿Entiendes? –el rubio había empezado a tronar sus dedos, era una manía que hacía cuando estaba asustado.

–Kendall…

–Porque… si algo le pasa a mis amigos, ¡te asesinaré con mis propias manos!

–Kendall…

¡Estás advertido! O advertida, ya no sé si eres chico o chica.

–Kendall soy Log…

¡Me enfrentaré a todo por ellos!

Y de esta manera, el de ojos verdes rebelaba todos sus sentimientos de amistad, tan fuertes que ni él mismo se lo creía.

–Kendall… -logan no podía hablar, ya sentía un nudo en la garganta.

¡Si quieres te doy mi alma a cambio de que ellos estén felices!

¡Kendall el alma no se ofrece! –gritó la señora Elisabeth Michell desde la cocina, llegando el grito a oídos del confundido, asustado, perplejo y mudo Logan.

¡Por mis amigos si! –respondió con otro grito.

La señora Michell fue a la sala para ver lo que ocurría con su hijo, quien transmitió a su madre el susto que sentía.

¿Kendall, que pasa? Creo que tuviste una pesadilla, dame el teléfono –dijo ella con voz tranquila a pesar de todo.

El chico obedeció y, con la mano temblorosa, entregó el teléfono a su mamá.

–Ho hola, ¿quién es? –preguntó Elisabeth mirando a su hijo con preocupación.

Logan no podía responder, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

¿Quién es? –exclamó ella alterada.

–So soy l log logan –respondió al fin.

¡Ha! ¡Logan! Siento mucho… que Kendall halla gritado eso, me parece que tuvo una fuerte y loca pesadilla –al otro lado de la línea, Logan García estaba rallando las hojas de su libro de español ya que él también hacía la tarea en viernes.

–N no se preocupe s señora Michell.

–Mamá quiero hablar con l logan. ¿Si es Logan? –Kendall se había recuperado un poco del gran susto.

Elisabeth asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y dijo a Logan: –Bien, Kendall se recuperó sorprendentemente rápido, quiere hablar contigo, ahora mismo le doy el teléfono.

–Gracias señora Michell –Logan había dejado de rayar su libro ya más tranquilo.

Elisabeth extendió el brazo para darle el teléfono a su hijo, quien lo esperaba impaciente, moría por saber todo lo que había dicho cuando estaba asustado.

¡Hol… hola! ¿Logan? –Kendall siguió con la llamada algo perturbado.

¡Kendall! ¿Estás bien?

La mamá de Kendall regresó a la cocina.

–Sí, si lo estoy. ¿Qué cosas dije cuando…?

¿Recuerdas lo que James nos había dicho sobre el dimensionador? –preguntó Logan rápidamente cambiando de tema, él quería guardar para si los sentimientos sinceros y profundos de amistad de uno de sus mejores amigos.

–Sí, Explicó que sirve para saber todo sobre otras dimensiones y como somos nosotros en ellas –Kendall sonrió recordando la curiosidad de sus amigos por dicho aparato.

–Pues… ¡Tenemos ese aparato en nuestras manos! –proclamó Logan alegre causando una gran sorpresa en el rubio.

¿Es enserio?

– ¡Sí! Así que ven ahora mismo a mi casa, yo llamaré a Carlos y a James.

¡Entendido! –Kendall estaba más que emocionado.

–Entonces nos vemos acá.

–Si. ¡Adiós! –dijo Kendall dándole fin a la llamada.

Después de esto, Logan llamó a James y a Carlos y les dijo que fueran a su casa lo más pronto posible. Terminó la llamada y se dispuso a esperar a sus 3 mejores amigos sentado en el sofá, comiendo un montón de dulces, amaba los dulces.

* * *

><p>James estaba a punto de salir de su casa pero su mamá lo detuvo.<p>

¿A dónde vas? –preguntó la mujer algo extrañada. Su hijo no salía a esa hora en viernes, él prefería quedarse en la sala de su casa jugando videojuegos con su amada y única consola.

–Iré a encontrarme con Kendall, Logan y Carlos para… -James dudó sobre decir la verdad o no, él sabía que su mamá estaba en contra del invento de ese famoso aparato llamado dimensionador, lo consideraba peligroso.

¿Para qué? –interrogó Martha sacando a su hijo de sus pensamientos.

James pensó en lo siguiente:

Si su madre se enteraba de que iba a ver con sus propios ojos el tan nombrado dimensionador, y que Logan lo tenía, le prohibiría si quiera saludar a su amigo, incluso a los 3, desde que los conoció los considera una mala influencia.

Decidió hacerse el distraído y le mintió.

–Aa como iba diciendo, voy a encontrarme con mis amigos en casa de Logan para jugar un nuevo videojuego que sus padres le han comprado –mintió impaciente por irse.

–OK, te quiero de vuelta en casa a las 9 de la noche por muy tardar, James Knight, espero me obedezcas, o tendré que ponerte un severo castigo –sentenció ella mirando a su hijo con una de sus miradas penetrantes de te lo advierto.

–Sí, mamá, así lo haré –james apartó la mirada algo intimidado.

–Bueno, entonces ve con cuidado –ella abrió la puerta dejando salir a james, lo miró alejarse-. Suspiró y cerró la puerta, fue a terminar de preparar la comida.

* * *

><p>Carlos y Kendall esperaban inquietos a James, llevaban esperando 15 minutos de pie cerca de la casa de Logan ahí aburridos, ninguno de ellos era bueno para iniciar conversación.<p>

Ambos dieron un suspiro de ¡por fin! Al ver correr a James, directo hacia a ellos.

–Ya era hora –reclamó Kendall mirando a James.

–Llevamos 15 minutos aquí parados como idiotas –le siguió Carlos, a él no le gustaba esperar por más de 5 minutos.

–Lo siento chicos, es que mi mamá me detuvo –se disculpó James sinceramente-. Pero ya vámonos, quiero conocer ese dimensionador -todos sonrieron con emoción y comenzaron a caminar a la casa de Logan.

* * *

><p>Media hora después.<p>

Carlos Diamond, James Knight y Kendall Michell se aproximaban a uno de los imponentes edificios de la gran Minnesota, la cual no se parecía en nada a lo que conocemos.

La enorme puerta de oro puro tenía una palanca adornada con rubíes en lugar de cerradura y todos podían entrar al lugar sin necesidad de una llave.

–Qué lindo se ve este metal al sol vespertino –comentó Kendall accionando la palanca y entrando acto seguido al edificio.

–Lo sé. Y pensar que en la otra dimensión este metal significa riqueza –siguió James entrando tras de Kendall.

¿Qué tipo de riqueza? –preguntó Carlos intrigado también entrando al edificio y cerrando la puerta.

–Bueno, si tienes oro puedes conseguir todo lo que quieras –expuso James subiendo por las escaleras metálicas con Carlos y Kendall tras él.

– ¿Qué es oro? –interrogó Kendall curioso.

-El metal amarillo del que está hecha la puerta. Así le llaman en la otra dimensión.

–Entiendo –dijeron Carlos y Kendall al unísono llegando por fin a la casa de Logan.

James entró primero saludando a Logan con un apretón de manos, Carlos y Kendall hicieron lo mismo.

Logan serró la puerta dorada y fue con sus amigos, su casa era pequeña, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco adornadas con varios retratos de la feliz familia. Tenían un sofá amplio frente a la televisión y el radio, los cuales estaban en un mueble grande de varios niveles.

Todos se sentaron en el sillón y estuvieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Kendall lo rompió.

¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Logan enséñame el dimensionador! –pidió impaciente como un niño pequeño a punto de abrir sus regalos de cumpleaños.

–Lo adquirí gracias a una apuesta –explicó Logan mirando la cara de sus amigos.

–Como siempre Logan apostando todo –susurró James a Kendall con cara de me lo imaginaba.

–Si, como sea. ¡Yo lo quiero ver! –respondió Kendall en voz alta.

Logan sacó de una cajita un pequeño aparato con una pantalla en blanco y con algunos botones.

–Este aparato, además de transportarlo a otra dimensión, sirve para… -comenzó a leer Carlos después de tomar el instructivo.

¡Visitemos la primera dimensión! –interrumpió Kendall observando el dimensionador.

Una luz cegadora salió de la pequeña pantalla de la máquina provocando que todos parpadearan intentando acostumbrarse.

¿Qué fue eso? –habló Kendall en voz alta.

–No lo sé –respondió Logan extrañado.

Todos excepto Carlos se encogieron de hombros sin darle importancia.

–Tal vez esa luz dice que no deberíamos usar esto –comentó Carlos mirando a sus amigos.

–No Carlos, la luz no habla –manifestó James riéndose, los demás también rieron.

–Bueno, yo me refería a qué…

Logan presionó un botón anaranjado con el letrerito que decía ver la segunda dimensión provocando que en la pantalla del aparato se mostrara una imagen de ellos mismos.

Logan García miró boquiabierto al muchacho idéntico a él, quien estaba de pie con sus amigos como posando para una fotografía importante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero se sorprendió aún más al leer el letrero llamativo que estaba junto a él.

Logan Michell.

¿Por qué tiene el apellido de mi amigo? –se preguntó mentalmente mirando a Kendall quien a su vez miraba a Logan.

–Dámelo –Kendall literalmente arrancó el aparato de las manos de Logan.

Miró la pantalla y quedó perplejo al observarse a si mismo abrasando a logan, pero abrió los ojos como platos al ver el letrero.

Kendall Knight.

–Mira esto –dijo dando el aparato a James quien lo recibió emocionado, y al ver la imagen puso cara de asco.

¿Por qué está el chico que se parece a mí besando al gemelo de Carlos? –preguntó con gesto de querer vomitar y causando que el recién nombrado le quitara el aparato. ¿Y por qué tiene el apellido de Kendall?

Carlos miró la imagen que mostraba la pantalla, sonrió para sí al verse a sí mismo en una piscina desconocida para él.

Pero el letrero:

Carlos García.

Lo dejó confundido.

¡Estás loco! –dijo mirando a James. Yo estoy viendo una imagen de mi gemelo en una piscina desconocida –se rió-. ¿James, eres gay y te gusto?

¡No digas tonterías! Exclamó James apretando el puño para golpear a Carlos, pero logan lo detuvo justo a tiempo. –Chicos… ¿acaso ustedes no vieron una imagen de nuestros 4 gemelos posando para una foto? –preguntó muy confundido.

¡No! –exclamaron Carlos, Kendall y James al unísono.

Este hecho, dejó confundidos a los chicos, y a los lectores también, pero después todo tendrá sentido.

.

Bueno, aún sigo sin ideas para "Editando tu memoria", así que no sé cuando podré continuar. Mientras tanto, disfruten esta historia.

¡Esperaré sus reviews!

TheCandyRusher


End file.
